


En los aposentos de tu amor

by Ringu_bai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Ancient Greece, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Prince Kim Mingyu, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringu_bai/pseuds/Ringu_bai
Summary: El príncipe Mingyu y el soldado Wonwoo tienen una ligera conversación, mientras Mingyu baña a Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 7





	En los aposentos de tu amor

**Author's Note:**

> No hay contenido sexual. A pesar de haber taggeado esto como "diferencia de edad", Mingyu ya es mayor de edad.

su cuerpo se relajó al sentir el tacto de las suaves manos femeninas que estaban a su servicio, mientras le lavaban la sangre ajena a su cuerpo, y sus heridas leves, el agua se tiñó ligeramente de un carmín tierno. cuando una de las muchachas pasó un paño sobre su pecho, el hombre, le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió de manera socarrona provocando un leve sonrojo en la esclava. 

de un momento a otro, se escuchó el abrir y el cerrar de una puerta, estruendoso, provocando que las jóvenes muchachas diesen un respingo, en cambio él, relajado, ya estaba acostumbrado a tales sonidos relámpagos que la torpeza de su erómeno provocaba. Sonrió al verle entrar, bien vestido como siempre, con un quitón de seda blanca, casi bordado por la mismísima Atenea, con bordeados dorados y una laza adornando su bella cintura, haciéndola ver más delgada, además una corona de hojas de olivo adornaba su cabellera; vestimenta digna de la realeza, pensó el mayor.

—Pueden retirarse, yo lavaré a mí esposo— habló el más alto, pero menor en el cuarto, las muchachas obedecieron y se retiraron.

MinGyu tomó uno de los trapos que Irene, una de sus tantas criadas, había dejado colgando en la bañera. Una vez con la prenda manchada en rojo entre sus manos, levantó un borde de su chiton y se adentró en la bañera, tomando lugar a propósito encima de los muslos de su amado. WonWoo suspiró al mismo tiempo que, delicadamente, colaba sus manos debajo de las prendas del menor, acariciando sus piernas sin pudor alguno; sonrió torpemente al analizar el cuerpo del joven, MinGyu no era delicado ni femenino físicamente, y eso a WonWoo le encantaba.

MinGyu no peleaba, no era participe de guerras, al menos no seguido. Había sido dotado con la belleza de Apolo y el don de Artemisa, siendo un gran arquero, decidiendo serlo desde pequeño debido a que era demasiado torpe como para librar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no era como que si tuviese elección tampoco, su padre nunca lo quiso involucrar en las batallas, no en nada en general, por el leve desprecio que tenía hacia él, al ser el joven de tez morena, y sus padres, y sus hermanos, de tez tan blanca como la leche, tan pura como el agua de los aposentos de Afrodita.

—eres hermoso— comentó de repente el de tez blanca. Notó como las manos de su menor se volvían nerviosas, casi temblando cuando pasaba el paño húmedo por su pecho.

Nunca habían juntado sus pieles antes, solo en abrazos o en besos, pero nunca de una manera tan íntima como la de ese momento, el mayor estaba, simplemente desnudo, y el menor podía sentir la piel desnuda chocar contra sus propia piel.

—¿por qué te gusta la guerra?— cuestionó MinGyu, consternado cuando limpió un rasguño que iba desde el hombro hasta debajo de la clavícula, aunque no era tan profundo.

—¿por qué le gusto yo?— replicó WonWoo, no era una pregunta retórica, MinGyu lo pensó e ideó.

—porque me atraes— dijo el moreno sin más— porque eres libre, porque eres bélico y a la vez maduro, porque estás lleno de emociones aunque no lo demuestres, eres inteligente y eres fuerte físicamente aunque no lo aparentes; eres simplemente un misterio. 

—Me conmueve, su Alteza— sonrió el guerrero, y una risa se escapó de los labios del menor. Ya había adquirido un poco más de confianza ante ese momento íntimo, se notaba en los movimientos de sus manos, ya no tan recatados como hace unos minutos— ¿ya tiene su respuesta?

Y el menor lo comprendió.

—¿entonces simplemente amas la guerra?— replicó MinGyu.

—No es mi mejor amante, pero sí— rió WonWoo, bochornoso. El menor le miró mal— No me mires así, sabés que no soy el único que ama las peleas. MingHao estaba a punto de lanzarme por el muro la última vez que hicimos guardia.

—¿Por qué?— MinGyu no ocultó su risa.

—¿Por qué?— hizo eco WonWoo— estaba alagando a su ninfa y...

—¿deseas a otra persona además de tu marido, Jeon?— atacó MinGyu, se despegó un poco del cuerpo del mayor.

—En verdad solo estaba bromeando con él— explicó.

—Deberías de tenerle más respeto a JunHui.

—Ah, claro. Olvidaba quién era su progenitor— replicó el mayor.

—Si lo piensas bien, es peligroso. ¿Acaso no sabes, que la única persona que le entiende, es MingHao?—airado, respondió el de tez morena.

—Ah, es una Nereida, ¿no es así?

—Y por ende, puede adoptar la forma que se le plazca— la mano del más alto bajó lentamente por el abdomen de su hombre, hasta toparse con su miembro viril, un suspiro se escapó de los labios del mayor al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos cuando la mano de MinGyu le acarició la ingle, y subía hasta su viente, así sucesivamente— ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser él en este instante.

WonWoo abrió los ojos de golpe y detuvo la mano del menor, este rió ante la acción, el de cabellos azabaches se relajó al ver que sostenía la mano izquierda del menor, la mano hábil de su legítimo esposo. Su agarre se suavizó, y luego acarició la muñeca con su pulgar, como si porcelana fuese. Mingyu continuó con la tarea de limpiar a su prometido, tallando suavemente detrás de las orejas, bajando por su cuello, tomándose su tiempo en los hombros llenos de cicatrices y descendiendo por el pecho, notando los patrones blancos que le cubrían hasta llegar a su abdomen, suspiró.

—¿Seguirás haciendo esto?— preguntó con la voz relajada, más relajada de lo que debería ser.

—¿Haciendo qué?— cuestionó el mayor, intentando empatizar con el tono del menor, no queriendo escucharse irrespetuoso.

—Participando en guerras— contestó el moreno. Casi por instinto y recordando que una de las partes del cuerpo más utilizadas en la batalla, eran las manos. Tomó la mano derecha de su amante, retirándola de su cadera, dejando el paño húmedo de lado, y comenzando a masajear las falanges, dorso y muñeca.

—Tengo que defender a su Nación, si no ¿qué gobernará entonces, mí rey?— replicó, conmocionado por la duda de Mingyu.

Con cariño, y nervioso, tomó la mano de su futuro marido, y besó la palma para luego llevarla a su mejilla. Casi por instinto, Wonwoo acarició con su pulgar la suave mejilla de su menor, conmovido por el gesto, la nobleza no tendía —es más, creería que estaba prohibido para ellos ese tipo de gestos— a besar el cuerpo de sus amantes, si no eran las mejillas, y en casos más íntimos, los labios. Mingyu, a pesar de ser un príncipe, y probablemente futuro gobernador, estaba acariciando y besando las manos del soldado, estaba mostrando adoración por la piel que solo servía para atacar y desgarrar; y Wonwoo nunca lo vió así de frágil.

—No voy a ser rey, Wonwoo.— Comentó pesimista, aún así, dejando que su mayor acariciase su mejilla. Se sentía bien con aquel tacto, aunque la piel era áspera, amaba el hecho de que esas manos, hechas para sostener armas y ser pésimas, lo trataran con tanta delicadeza. 

—Su padre se dará cuenta de la inminencia que tiene como hijo— liberó el de cabellos negros, y Mingyu suspiró.

Tal vez amaba a Wonwoo porque era el único que creía en él, el único que lo miraba como a un ser humano independiente, y no como " un hijo más del rey", el único que valoró —y valora— su inteligencia, creatividad, y cualidades que lo hacían destacar entre muchos, cualidades que no eran ser de la nobleza o poseer belleza física. 

Wonwoo amaba a Mingyu por ser él, simplemente, el menor era una belleza, claro que sí, pero además de eso, era inteligente y estratega, uno de los mejores arqueros de toda Esparta, uno que no necesitaba ni visión ni equilibrio para dar a su objetivo, era simpático y fuerte, era carismático, y a pesar de su edad, sus discursos o conversaciones parecían hechas por alguien que ya vivió toda una vida, siempre cargadas de sabiduría y reflexión.

—Deja de tratarme de "usted"— Hizo un puchero el menor, Wonwoo rió, a veces se le olvidaba que en verdad estaba tratando con alguien menor.

—¿De qué otra forma debería llamarlo?— cuestionó dubitativo.

—Yo te trato de "tú", puedes tratarme así también— replicó el menor soltando la mano del Jeon. Como un gesto que sintió correcto, Wonwoo tomó el mismo paño con el que Mingyu lo había limpiado anteriormente, lo escurrió y se aseguró de utilizar el lado limpio, aún blanco, para comenzar a pasarlo por la mejilla del menor, con delicadeza— ¿Qué hacés?

—Intento limpiarlo como usted lo hizo anteriormente— sonrió, sinceramente, a Mingyu se le derritió el corazón.

—No estoy sucio— declaró frunciendo el ceño.

—No permitiré que mis manos dañen si quiera una célula de su hermosa piel— y continuó, ahora limpiando las manos del menor.

—¡Oh, por favor! Eres un soldado, se supone que tienes que ser violento, no así de cabellero— rió por lo bajó el de tez morena.

—Quiero cuidarlo— suspiró el mayor.

—¿Quieres hacer algo lindo por mi?— preguntó el de cabellos marrones, y el pelinegro asintió.— Tratame de "tú."

—Tus deseos son órdenes— sonrió, y Mingyu rió. Wonwoo amaba esa sonrisa, definitivamente.

Por costumbre —ya que no era un virgen como su amante— su mano se posó en el muslo del menor, en una caricia lasciva, aunque accidental. 

—Tengo que cambiarme, mi padre dijo querer hablar conmigo— y lo vió salir rápidamente de la bañera, llevándose consigo un poco del agua.

Wonwoo se sintió estúpido, ¿acaso Mingyu había salido huyendo por la manera en que lo acarició? Tenía sentido, después de todo, su caricia más íntima eran los besos inocentes en la mejilla y uno que otro beso juguetón en los labios, aunque era más un roce que un beso, y también que Mingyu había decidido limpiarlo. Se sentía culpable por arruinar un momento tan perfecto con su pareja, y temía no volverlo a tener.

Se fijó —porque estaba en su campo visual, porque él respetaba la desnudez del menor— en cómo la tela blanca de su quiton se adhería a la piel en sus muslos y glúteos, y se volvía casi transparente, dejando casi nada a la vista. Ya había visto a gente desnuda, incluso a sus compañeros de batalla, pero esto era diferente, más... íntimo.

—Tal vez necesite ayuda, ¿vienes?— sugirió Mingyu, levantando un poco su túnica, y luego enrollando la parte húmeda y escurriéndola, haciendo que sus piernas se descubriesen más en ese movimiento.

Wonwoo sabía que Mingyu tenía sirvientes para esa acción. Aquello, con suerte, y se dirigía a algo más, y no iba a perder la oportunidad. Salió de la tina lo más antes que pudo, con el cuidado de no deslizarse, y buscó un trapo con el cual tapar su desnudez, y comenzar a seguir a su amante.

Cual sátiro persiguiendo a una ninfa.

**Author's Note:**

> No hay muchos trabajos aquí en español sobre esta pareja, y mucho menos con Mingyu pasivo, así que esto surgió.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
